the_141_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
XCOM Part 1 (Series)
The XCOM Series is a fictional TV series which takes storylines and characters from some of the existing XCOM fictions of the XCOM Franchise. It follows the story of XCOM, a secret organization which must protect Earth from invading extraterrestrials and stop them from killing off the entire of Humanity through whatever means necessary and sending their soldiers out on the most dangerous of missions. Seasons |-|One= Season One Episode One : Hangar 6 - R&D During the days leading up to the invasion, Nico DaSilva found himself leading a team to work with the doctor Heinrich Dresner in order to perform in a radical experiment to battle a dangerous new contagion that has got into an old friend of Nico and left him forcefully connected to an unknown enemy. However, it doesn't take too long for the entire situation to become even worse as the agents find that their Subject is connected to Aliens. Episode Two : Invasion Assigned to deliver an important package to Groom Range for the secret government organization known as The Bureau, William Carter soon finds himself with an even greater mission when a surprising Alien presence endangers the whole of mankind but first he must escape from Groom Range as it finds itself as the target of a brunt invasion force which can only have bad results when the initial force quickly leaves them all scattered. Episode Three : Vendetta Having narrowly escaped the attack on Groom Range, the survivors find themselves arriving to the top secret headquarters of XCOM where William quickly finds himself taking an important role as well as investigating a strange signal through the radio and it doesn't take long for the situation to get worse when a disappearance of a scientist and explosives is in fact a Alien that has infiltrated their base under the disguise of one of them. Episode Four : The Doctor With XCOM left as the only known defense of the entire world, Alan Weir, one important doctor who has been researching into the field of the Aliens's highly advanced communications network, is needed to be recovered from Rosemont that has been recently hit by the Aliens which caused contact to be lost and leaves William to lead a team on a mission to Rosemont's university that only gets more complicated as more unknowns exist. Episode Five : Guardian While the situation outside of XCOM only continues to get worse, the personnel work to understand anything that they can about the Aliens and find some answers as William must head to Great Falls in order to prevent a missile launch after the Aliens have taken control of a hidden military missile facility in a big plan to use the nation's own weapons against it but with the situation at their site unknown, William is needed to determine it. Episode Six : Codebreakers As XCOM starts to properly work to have a way of winning their war, William finds himself having to find a few escaped Silacoid samples before they cause trouble for the personnel before William is left to led a mission to Bend where XCOM has lost contact with their key communications facility dedicated to intercepting as well as interpreting Alien transmissions while a dispatch heads to Fairfax to try and rescue former president Truman. Episode Seven : Grifter After a train, that was carrying a highly classified Alien artifact, was derailed by, what is assumed by XCOM to be, Alien involvement, William is sent to Indianapolis in order to recover the artifact before they do while their dispatch is sent to Bow after Heinrich reveals his plan to use dormant Nano-fluid to their advatage with great effect but is in need of help from nanotechnology pioneer Anna Ganjaldo whom in turn needs to be extracted. Episode Eight : Signal From Beyond Having gained valuable intel from interrogating the Alien infiltrator, William must lead a team to Pima with two goals to complete, to steal a guidance system that will help XCOM navigate through the interdimensional gate and to find DaSilva's missing team while a dispatch team heads to Fernley where radio transmissions indicate that engineering students have been studying discovered Alien technology in order to recruit them to XCOM. Episode Nine : Longsword Returning to XCOM, William's team is put through a quarantine test which has unexpected results for William while the situation only gets worse for XCOM as William must track down infected Agents that in turn leads to an infestation outbreak in Des Moines and for a dispatch to be sent in order to isolate the source by retracing the steps of a recon mission as William is sent to destroy an Alien manufacturing factory uncovered in Dudley. Episode Ten : Not Of This Earth As he helps Weaver track down Axis, William also ends up having to deal with a Russian spy within the ranks of XCOM but before an official mission can be made to capture Axis, Angela goes rogue which leaves William to head to Medford in order to intercept her and make sure that Axis is taken from their remote facility while a dispatch takes the Russian to Pima in order to prove that the Alien menace is real and threatens entire Earth. Episode Eleven : Hawkeye As preparations to launch an assault are underway, William works to help prepare the Avenger by fixing some fuel problems before William and a team are sent to Middle Valley where XCOM has lost contact with a allied military convoy that was transporting a high-ranking Alien prisoner who needs to be recovered, dead or alive, while a dispatch is sent to Pendleton in order to investigate a old case related to the original Alien abductions. Episode Twelve : Firestorm As preparations continue, William finds himself asked to assist in an possible breakthrough related to possibly developing a cure for the Sleepwalker infestation before William and a team head to Santa Cruz where it has been discovered a large Alien tower is beginning construction, leaving them with an opportunity to poison the network while security is low while a dispatch goes to Fort Bragg to develop a improved Avenger fuel system. Episode Thirteen : Crack In The World With the time to take the fight to the Alien world having come, William boards the Avenger with the rest of the crew in order to lead a team to infiltrate a heavily guarded dimensional gate facility, built in Rio Verde, so that the Avenger can successfully travel to the Alien homeworld and destroy Mosaic while a dispatch heads to an isolated community inside St. Albans in order to further test a very potential cure of the Sleepwalker infection. Episode Fourteen : Angel With the Aliens severely crippled and cut off from their homeworld, the war is now looking up for XCOM while they work to continue fighting and study the new "Ascidian" Alien that has been captured. Meanwhile, a team, led by William, are sent to Fargo, where the Aliens have been rounding up Sleepwalkers into a hidden facility, in hopes of rescuing the Sleepwalkers, while a dispatch goes to Shreveport to rescue a stuck military convoy. Episode Fifteen : The Last War As the feeling of victory spreads through XCOM personnel and they begin to plan for their futures, a dispatch heads to Upland, where a laboratory had been working on space-faring satellites before the Alien attacks, in hopes of bringing whatever equipment and prototypes survived back to base while the Ascidian awakens and causes a revelation about William just as XCOM comes under a direct and devastating attack from the Aliens. Episode Sixteen : The Day The Sky Fell After having barely escaped from the destruction of XCOM's base, the Avenger's surviving crew remain a last hope of stopping Mosaic which has been revealed to actually be a biocomputer Alien Brain which is located in a base on Mars if they are to save Earth from being bombarded. Meanwhile, a small group of their members have taken refuge in the wild and send a dispatch to Seattle to recover experiment lasers to intercept missile. |-|Two= Season Two Episode One : Devil's Moon After extraterrestrial life impacts Cologne, causing mass panic, and a German recon team goes missing, the XCOM initiative is sent to investigate which leads to the beginning of it all. Later, a Alien abduction in progress in the San Francisco forces a squad to be sent to neutralize all hostile targets while XCOM's personnel work to begin understanding their threat as well as turn the Alien's advantages into things they can use for XCOM. Episode Two : Blinding Shroud When the Council contacts XCOM due to reports of the Aliens releasing an unknown substance into the local environment, the squad are sent to Edmonton to disrupt the activity and retrieve a sample. Later, with further developments and coverage being made, XCOM come to a chance to shoot down a UFO which also gives a opportunity to sweep the area and neutralize any surviving crew and recover usable salvage from that UFO. Episode Three : Soaring Summer With plans to capture a living Alien, preparations are in made until it is time for a squad to capture a live Alien as they are given the chance to when they must respond to Alien abductions in Cape Town. Later, as a set of breakthroughs in research and development continue, a squad are sent to deal with their latest abduction in Lyons which faces them against two new Aliens to capture for the research team to interrogate and autopsy. Episode Four : Severed Line After RAVEN-1 shoots down another UFO, a squad are sent in to fulfill Moira's request of capturing one of the Outsiders that leads to a very interesting result when the capture doesn't go as intended. Later, after looking into unusual reports about one hijack on an unauthorized French military convoy, the Council send a squad to investigate the scene in Lyons and study into meld recombination creates some potential research pathways. Episode Five : Lost Star When RAVEN-2 shoots down a UFO over China, a squad are sent in to secure the area which puts the squad against a new Alien. Later, a member of the Triad criminal organization, who has a piece of unique tech in his possession, reaches out to the Council which leaves a squad to escort the VIP from Shanghai that introduces a new Alien while studies made by the research team provide opportunities to use laser weaponry for XCOM. Episode Six : Cryptic Heart Having detected an abduction site in Fukuoka, a squad are sent in to neutralize all hostile targets and secure the area. Later, the Aliens have a sudden change of tactics and launch a terror attack in Bangalore which has a squad being sent in to evacuate civilians and neutralize all hostile targets otherwise face the severe political consequences as the development of a foundry allows engineering to begin looking into new unique projects. Episode Seven : Blind Smoke After an Alien abduction begins in Rio De Janeiro and cause panic throughout the streets, the squad are sent to get a handle on the situation and are pitted against an new Alien. Later, after sources report a bad incident in Newfoundland where a fishing village has gone dark which leads to the council sending a squad to go and investigate while research into the Outsider shard provides XCOM with the start of one very great opportunity. Episode Eight : Empty Whisper When a UFO lands in the United States, a squad move in to eliminate the enemy crew and recover what they can while research into what the UFO equipment can give XCOM is started. Later, Dr. Shen reports that their transponder device from Zhang is tied to an Alien battleship that is approaching Beijing that leads to a squad using modified transponders in order to divert the battleship before it reaches its target to stop one big attack. Episode Nine : Flying Fog With the hacked signal in place, the Alien battleship has become vulnerable which gives XCOM a opportunity to bring the ship down without damaging it when they deploy a squad on the ship's surface over Guangzhou that leads to a new threat but valuable rewards. Later, XCOM are made aware of the existence of EXALT and are left to infiltrate a cell in Germany to begin locating the main base as an abduction happens in Volgograd. Episode Ten : Enduring Hawk After a UFO lands in China, a squad are sent in to gain entry and secure it as their progress towards genetic modification and MEC augmentation are made. Later, when An Zhang becomes ready for extraction, a squad is sent to Germany in order to help protect the set up encoder and transmitter from inbound EXALT that has XCOM getting some intel while the research team begin to study into the development of plasma weaponry. Episode Eleven : Burning Bell When An Zhang manages to gain intel about the location of the EXALT base, the squad are sent in to extract her from Brazil and back to base as some soldiers volunteer to be changed through the meld. Later, a squad are left to go to Berlin where another Alien abduction is in process which puts them against a new enemy as XCOM continues to build up headquarters as well as research and develop into further ways of improvement. Episode Twelve : Spectral Knife As the personnel begin to research into XCOM's armor capabilities, the time comes to assault the Alien base in Europe which sends a squad to penetrate the base's defenses and neutralize all forces which also leads to new encounters. Later, after RAVEN-5 shoots down one large UFO that had been scanning in Egypt, a squad moves in to secure the sight which also provides a chance to put new abilities and equipment to the field test. Episode Thirteen : Morbid Paramour When an Alien abduction is reported in Menooza, a squad are sent in to contain the situation while personnel continue to research and improve on projects. Later, after An Zhang finished setting up an encoder as well as a transmitter in an EXALT cell, a squad are sent to help her defend them from the inbound EXALT in order to learn intel from Russia as more soldiers start volunteering to be changed by the meld for the good of XCOM. Episode Fourteen : Cryptic Flame After the Aliens launch their second terror attack, this time in Manchester, a squad are forced to move in and save as many civilians for evacuation as they can. Later, after yet another UFO is shot down by RAVEN-5, in South Africa this time, one squad, made out of mostly lessly trained soldiers, is sent in to get some additional training under their belt with the support of S.H.I.V. units which only adds one more death to their growing list. Episode Fifteen : Burning Shield When General Van Doorn and his entourage get caught in an bridge explosion at Tokyo, a squad are sent by the Council to safely extract him before the whole bridge is overrun by the converging hostiles. Later, after An Zhang has finished up setting an encoder and transmitter in Russia's EXALT cell, a squad are sent in to help her protect the intel assets by eliminating all EXALT forces while the foundry continues to improve equipment. Episode Sixteen : Ashes And Temples Just as XCOM's base is nearing completion, the Aliens have managed to infiltrate XCOM through controlling some personnel and sabotaging from the inside that leaves a very limited amount of personnel to defend the base by all necessary means while also facing a new threat. Later, one UFO lands in China which leads to a squad being sent in to deal with it and crew while the research team continues to look into plasma weaponry. Episode Seventeen : Fallen Knife Once the surviving EXALT operative from the convoy raid finally provides intel, a squad find themselves sent to a damn in Marseille to recover the missing transport vehicle as the Aliens have it cornered which results in an interesting discovery. Later, a squad are sent to Guadalajara to deal with the most recent Alien abduction report and research and engineering continue to develop and improve useful equipment for XCOM's squads. Episode Eighteen : Red Justice After An Zhang finished setting up an encoder and transmitter in the EXALT cell in Mexico, a squad is sent in to help protect the setup assets from incoming EXALT forces as Annette tries to work herself out. Later, one UFO lands in the United States which has a squad being sent to the site in order to secure it and clear out all hostiles in the area while great meld abilities development continues to be made back at their headquarters. Episode Nineteen : Empty Father While Research gets into improving the air capabilities against UFOs, a squad find themselves heading to yet another EXALT cell in Russia in order to help An Zhang defend their intel assets which gives XCOM a chance to test out their new phasma weapons. Later, once Annette is able to provide intelligence, the Council find the Aliens are transferring three other captives, that may have the same potential as Annette near the Paris Alps. Episode Twenty : Shattered Hydra When RAVEN-5 manages to shoot down a large UFO over Egypt, a squad are sent in to neutralize their crew before they recover from the crash which results in an encounter with a new Alien. Later, covert operative An Zhang has managed to finish setting up the encoder and transmitter in the EXALT cell at Russia which leaves a squad to head in and help protect the intel assets by eliminating all EXALT forces to get the final bit of intel. Episode Twenty-One : Crimson Fog As XCOM is finally able to cover all the Council's nations with satellites, RAVEN-3 shoots down one UFO over Brazil which has a squad being sent in to secure the crashed craft and eliminate all Alien survivors. Later, it is determined that Mexico is harboring the EXALT base and a squad is sent to assault the base and eliminate it at their source while development at base results in the creation of a new aircraft and S.H.I.V. unit for XCOM. Episode Twenty-Two : Patient Star While research and engineering begin to reach the peak of what they can develop for the soldiers, the Aliens launch a terror attack on Guangzhou which leaves a MELD squad to respond and rescue the civilians. Later, while research finally looks into the hyperwave communication beacon that was retrieved from the Alien base, RAVEN-2 manages to shoot down a UFO over Japan as the foundry continues to improve on great designs. Episode Twenty-Three : Cursed Hawk After the Council receive eyewitness reports saying that Aliens have placed a bomb in Port Said, a squad are sent in to deactivate the bomb before it inflicts maximum destruction and panic. Later, with construction of the hyperwave relay complete, XCOM uses the new scanner that causes them to not only be able to learn what a UFOs intent in the area is as a squad is sent to one that landed in France that is where they find a new Alien. Episode Twenty-Four : Lost Mountain When the hyperwave relay detects a special UFO, that was previously undetectable, it is down for Voodoo to shoot it down over Canada before a squad move in to secure it and learn more about the crew which results to XCOM making multiple discoveries as the construction of a psionic lab leads to Annette testing herself and abilities. Later, a squad are sent to a large cemetery in Lagos in order to deactivate yet another placed bomb. Episode Twenty-Five : Morbid Flame After RAVEN-4 shoots down a battleship UFO over Germany, a squad is sent in to eliminate all living Aliens at the crash site that leads to a very depressing result despite victory. Later, while research and engineering has reached the peak of potential in terms of what they can do for XCOM using Alien technology, the Aliens have launched a second terror attack upon Bangalore that has a squad to be sent in to help as many as they can. Episode Twenty-Six : Avenger As the time for the deciding assault of the long war approaches, the Council pull their funding from a program which was unknown to XCOM but the leading professor refuses to give up on his ultimate robot and carries it out alone. Later, after Annette successfully uses the Ethereal device and becomes the volunteer, it is down to her to lead an assault on their temple ship and face the Ethereals despite expected very extreme resistance. Episode Twenty-Seven : Enforcer Having successfully had a major victory against the Aliens, XCOM is left to pick up all the pieces and help the Council by doing their specific missions around the globe but, unknown to them, the Aliens are soon to make a move that XCOM won't be able to beat while, despite having lost the one who created it, the ultimate robot warrior has one chance to save Earth from the invading mothership but it is very outnumbered by their force. |-|Three= Season Three Episode One : Resurrection Twenty years after XCOM was decimated by their invaders and the world leaders gave into the Aliens, a lone squad ends up responding to an SOS that has plans changed to escort vital intel to some of the remnants of XCOM where a proper resistance to take back Earth is being built. However, in order to reach their goal, the Resistance has a lot of work to do which will require hard trips and sacrifices to be made to resurrect a hope. Episode Two : Escalation In the hinterlands, pockets of resistance have sprouted in their form of fearsome hunters called Reapers, the former ADVENT troopers called Skirmishers and other factions that operate more covertly that has led to the Aliens unleashing a new and terrifying infiltrator team called the Chosen. In order to even hope to counter this new and deadly threat, XCOM must find a way to unite all the resistance factions before they are finished off. Status Examples Characters |-|One= Season One Heinrich Dresner's Team The Bureau Agents The Aliens Carter Family Groom Range XCOM Personnel Rosemont Site 6 XCOM's Cryptanalysts Station Dispatch Extraction Targets Pima Dudley Medford Middle Valley Jefferson Grove Rio Verde Linda View Trail Miscellaneous |-|Two= Season Two The Aliens XCOM Personnel The Council XCOM Soldiers Cologne's German Recon Team EXALT Triad Criminal Organization Rescuable Civilians Alien Abductees General Van Doorn's Entourage Nevada Desert Program High Value Targets Miscellaneous |-|Three= Season Three The Aliens XCOM Personnel XCOM Soldiers Ivan's Resistance Felix Cell ADVENT Raymond Shen's Resistance Cell Greenville Settlement Warren's Smuggling Depot Old Ferry Barge Helena Deloach's Settlers Sunflower Settlement Wunderland Piravom Settlement Kasparov's Crew Contagion New Singapore Alexis Petrov's Hunting Detachment Team Wildcat Skirmisher Reorientation Center Kestrel Tribe Miscellaneous